Radio frequency (RF) amplifiers misbehave when subjected to non-matched loads. They can draw too much current, have distorted output signals, or are even damaged during operation.
FIG. 1 illustrates one prior art example to control the misbehavior is to use a voltage detector/gain controller. While this method prevents excessive output voltage and consequent excess distortion, it results in an excess reduction in power delivered to the load.
FIG. 2 illustrates another prior art example, a phase staggered multi-stage amplifier. The power delivered to the load is maintained but there is distortion and excess current per section. Phase staggering causes the individual sections of the amplifier to alternate in the characteristic, e.g. excess current in one section, excess voltage in the other. While this equalizes the overall gain and current draw, each section individually suffers.